Mostly David Rossi's Fault
by canny-bairn
Summary: The Morning After the Night Before. A follow up to All David Rossi's Fault.


**Disclaimer – I own nothing!**

**Here's a follow up to 'All David Rossi's Fault' if anyone wants more there may be another follow up actually involving Rossi at some point.**

**Let me know what you think!**

...

Hotch was comfortable.

Really comfortable.

It wasn't often that the Unit Chief managed a full night, uninterrupted and peaceful sleep, especially when the team were on a case.

With his eyes firmly closed and his breathing still even, the experienced profiler took stock of his body.

He wasn't a spring chicken anymore and he knew if he joined Dave in the hotel bar last night, he would wake up feeling as though he had been hit by a truck, but miraculously he felt good.

And extremely comfortable.

He was still dressed and his throat felt scratchy but other than that he felt great.

Probably because of achieving a full night's sleep, in the most comfortable hotel bed he had ever slept in.

He was wrapped around a pillow which was seemingly cocooning his relaxed frame, and sleep threatened to overcome him once more.

Pressing his face into the pillow, Hotch sighed at the familiar, lightly floral smell and apples that made his insides tighten with want and need on a daily.

He couldn't place the scent, and buried his face into the pillow again.

"Erm Hotch." A voice drifted from underneath him, causing the FBI agent to rise up and open his eyes widely in surprise.

He slowly moved his hand from her waist under her shirt, to the bed beside her hip while he stared down at his dishevelled colleague and felt the blood drain out of his face. "JJ?"

"I thought you were awake." She mumbled as she stretched her arms above her head, relishing the feeling as the blood flowed back through her after being caught under her drunken supervisor for most of the night.

Hotch stared down at his friend of the last nine years in attempt to piece together the previous evenings' events after Rossi brought a bottle of expensive scotch to their table in the bar.

His eyes were fixated on JJ's open blouse, where he had woken snuggled against the valley of her breasts.

"Hotch." Her voice dragged his gaze up to her neutral expression. "Your legs."

He blinked several times, trying to understand her words before his eyes trailed down her fully dressed, although still revealing body.

His left leg had trapped JJ's two stocked legs and her hip was pressing against his groin in between his scissored legs. "Sorry."

Awkwardly, they parted.

JJ sat up and began to straighten her close, stretching out her aches and pains as she buttoned up her blouse. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm an ass." Hotch manoeuvred to the end of the bed and placed his feet firmly on the carpeted floor.

JJ giggled softly as Hotch swayed as he scrubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "You and Dave certainly seemed to have a good night."

"I can't remember much at the moment but I'm pretty sure I have to kill David Rossi." Hotch grumbled threateningly.

"I'm pretty sure there's a queue you need to get in to, to kill that man." JJ retorted in humour.

He watched from the mirror in front of him as JJ gracefully lifted herself out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. A couple of minutes she returned with her hair in a ponytail and wearing a fluffy baby pink robe. Without speaking she handed the frozen profiler a bottle of water and some tablets and silently insisted he took them.

The moaned in pleasure as the cool water soothed his dry throat, unclogging his foggy mind in the process. "How badly did I screw up last night?"

JJ grinned before shaking her head. "What makes you think you screwed up?"

"I woke up using you as my pillow." He replied in humiliation.

"It wasn't that bad." JJ leaned against the desk at the bottom of the bed, restricting his view to his haggard appearance.

He looked at her in disbelief. "I swear I never meant..."

"Aaron its fine, don't worry about it." JJ reassured before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I didn't think I drank that much." He begun still not finding enough balance to stand from the bottom of the bed. "Although, Rossi was the one pouring the drinks."

"Well, we agreed last night that David Rossi is a bad man." JJ quipped.

He chuckled lowly. "I wish I could blame him completely for my actions. I'm so sorry JJ."

"It's been a rough week for you. You needed to blow off steam. Don't apologise to me for having one too many with your friend." JJ consoled.

Hotch cringed under her sympathetic eyes. "What exactly, did I do or say, last night?"

"Well let me think?" JJ pursed her lips, wondering how much she could get away with, in the state he was in. "There was a lot of talking about women being pains in the asses and Beth's trumpet player. There was a lot of flattery going on about my hair and appearance..."

"Oh God." He bemoaned under his breath.

JJ continued with a sneaky smile. "And I'm pretty sure you said something about giving me a raise and some more vacation time."

"Yeah right." Hotch scoffed lightly.

JJ gasped mockingly. "What, you don't believe me?"

"I can imagine my drunken self telling you how pretty you are but pay rises would be the last thing on my mind." He avoided her eyes out of embarrassment as he spoke almost huskily.

JJ's mouth opened and closed several times before she cleared her throat with a small cough. "Right, well, erm, I, erm..."

Hotch finally caught her flustered expression and smirked. "I just keep making this experience better and better don't I?"

"Erm, honestly don't worry about it. We're good." JJ assured him instantly.

Hotch pressed a hand against his forehead before standing shakily. "We can pretend that I did or said nothing inappropriate towards you, right?"

"Are you trying to get me to overlook a case of sexual harassment, Hotch?" She joked with a small smile.

Hotch eyed his long known friend as they hovered in the middle of the room. "I did do something I should be worried about, didn't I?"

"No." JJ shook her head in response. "You did nothing that either of us should be worried about, okay?"

Dropping his head down, his voice was laced with guilt. "Thank you for last night and for not kicking my ass this morning. I swear, if I was in control last night..."

JJ placed a hand on his upper arm soothingly. "You weren't and that's probably what Rossi obviously wanted. You don't need to be control every minute of every day, Hotch."

"If I don't control myself, I end up creating awkward moments with my teammates." He countered with a raised eyebrow. "I promise I won't trap you underneath me again JJ."

JJ attempted but failed to hide a snigger at the innuendo sounding promise. "Erm, I think you should go and get some more sleep before we leave for the airport."

"Good idea." Hotch turned to exit the room but paused at the door. "I really mean it, thanks for last night JJ. It seems I can't take care of myself after one too many drinks."

JJ smiled warmly. "Anytime."

They said goodbye quickly to avoid any more awkwardness and Hotch begun the long walk of shame back to his hotel room three floors up only to freeze before reaching the elevator.

It may have been the corridor scenery as he walked down the generic hotel hallway, or his alcohol fuelled amnesia dissipating, but his brain started to catch up on his memory loss.

Like he'd been hit with a splash of ice cold water, he remembered Rossi urging him to have one more drink in the bar. Then his so called best friend had pushed him out of the elevator causing him to fall face first on the rough carpet.

With another blink, he remembered leaning against JJ smelling her hair and blatantly staring down her form fitted blouse thinking he was being subtle. He could automatically feel her against him when his mind fluttered back to kissing her softly as he pressed her into the bed.

"Shit." Hotch muttered as he ran his hands back through his short hair and retraced his steps back to the room he had just vacated.

He knocked continuously until a flustered JJ appeared with soaked hair and her robe unsuccessfully wrapped around her, unable to cover her damp body due to the hold she had on the middle opening the top half of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a pant after rushing out of her shower.

Hotch stood dumbfounded unable to look away from her bare chest.

Following his gaze down, JJ blushed and cursed before covering herself properly. "Will you just get in here before you cause the rest of floor to come out of their rooms and see me like this?"

Hotch nodded, following JJ further into the room. She had grabbed a towel as she passed and begun drying her hair and the parts of her body the robe left uncovered. "Are you still drunk or something?"

"What?" He said dumbly.

JJ scoffed as she forced his eyes back up to her eyes with a click of her fingers. "Hotch, you sounded as though you were going to break the door down."

"I remembered..."

She prompted after his voice trailed off. "You remembered what?"

"I kissed you." He blurted out bluntly.

"You were drunk." JJ stated obviously.

"I wanted to kiss you more." Hotch revealed quietly.

She sighed unsurely. "Aaron."

"I remember kissing you and wanting to kiss you more but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I've wanted to kiss you before but never had the courage." He said softly.

"Okay," JJ started slowly, "why are you telling me this, isn't this kind of inappropriate?"

"I need you to know I'm going to kiss you again." He retorted certainly.

JJ stared at him dumbfounded. "I thought we were going to pretend nothing happened?"

Hotch stepped forwards and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck before bring his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply and wantonly, leaving her stunned as he stepped back.

He waited for his friend and colleague to slap him or yell, instead she seemed stuck as she digested that he just kissed her.

"I want kiss you more."

"This is so wrong."

They spoke in unison, causing them both to blush bright right.

Hotch was the first to recover and begun the conversation once more. "I don't want to put you in an awkward position. I know there are rules and that this is out of the blue, but last night gave me a push to..."

"Kiss me?" She concluded.

Hotch exhaled softly. "To be uninhibited. I want to be happy and carefree. I've always followed the rules. Kept within the lines and done the right thing. I don't want to miss an opportunity to be with you if it means I have to follow those orders. I don't want to miss my shot of being with you."

"Oh." JJ rested a hand against her beating chest.

The profiler closed his eyes briefly. "It's wrong, I know. I care about you and I know I never want to hurt you. I've always been attracted to you and last night I was definitely under the influence so I understand if you want to slap me and send me on my way, but God JJ I just want to kiss you again."

"Aaron." JJ tilted her head to the side, observing him silently.

"It's wrong and shouldn't happen. I know that." Hotch stated knowingly.

"You're still my supervisor." She whispered shakily.

"I don't care." He shook his head adamantly.

JJ bit her lip unsurely. "There's the team to think about."

"They'll get over it when something juicier comes along for them too gossip about." The Unit Chief countered knowingly

"What about the boys?" She prompted in worry.

"I don't think I'll be discussing what I want to do with you to them. But I'm sure they'll be happy enough to spend some more time together, just the four of us and I don't think they'll object to us spending some alone time together, either." He smirked at her wide eyes and unsteady breathing.

JJ opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding on what to say. "So this is a family thing as well as a twosome thing?"

"You're my friend JJ, I like spending time with you but I want more. I want us to be happy and have fun while figuring it all out." Hotch replied with an adoring smile.

Seeing her resolve weaken, the older profiler took a step forward as she posed her next question. "What about Strauss?"

"I'm sure we know someone who can shift the blame too." He stated confidently.

JJ swallowed before replying with a small, encouraging smile. "I guess we could always just say that it's all David Rossi's fault?"

Hotch grinned broadly before closing the distance between them again. "That's an excellent idea."

...

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
